The present invention is directed to methods of treating a patient suffering from one or more types of cognitive disorders.
Several compounds falling within one or more of the general definitions as “derivatives of 3-aryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, of 3-heteroaryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, of 1-aryl-1-hydroxy-2,3-diamino-propyl amines, 1-heteroaryl-1-hydroxy-2,3-diamino-propyl amines” are known in the patent and scientific literature.
For example, United States Patent Application Publications US 2003/0153768; US 2003/0050299 disclose several examples of the above-mentioned known compounds.
Illustrative specific examples of compounds of these references are shown below:

The publication Shin et al. Tetrahedron Asymmetry, 2000, 11, 3293-3301 discloses the following compounds:

L-threo-PDMP and some other known compounds used in the methods of this invention are commercially available, in pure enantiomeric and racemic forms, as applicable, from Matreya, LLC Pleasant Gap, Pa.

U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,442; 5,952,370; 6,030,995 and 6,051,598, which are all related to each other as being based on same or related disclosures, describe compounds which are structurally similar to the known compounds shown above.
A publication in Kurosawa et al, Journal of Labelled Compounds & Radiopharmaceuticals (1996), 38(3), 285-97 discloses the compound of the formula

Published PCT application WO 01/38228 discloses
in connection with a chromatographic method.
Kastron et al. in Latvijas PSR Zinatnu Akademijas Vestis, Kimijas Serija (1965) (4), 474-7 disclose the following compound.
